


Atisbo de razón

by ultranaturaltsukino



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, Wincest - Freeform, episode 1 BLACK, season 10, wincest en español
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2464244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultranaturaltsukino/pseuds/ultranaturaltsukino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hola, otro fic sobre black, contiene spoilers, (creo??) esta vez es un Dean´s pov a petición de lira, espero que te guste<br/>LA IMAGEN NO ME PERTENECE</p>
    </blockquote>





	Atisbo de razón

**Author's Note:**

> hola, otro fic sobre black, contiene spoilers, (creo??) esta vez es un Dean´s pov a petición de lira, espero que te guste  
> LA IMAGEN NO ME PERTENECE

**Supernatural no me pertenece**

 

 _Atisbo de_ _razón_  

 

No se cuantas veces he pedido que me den un trago más ¿Para que estoy pidiendo que me sirvan de nuevo? Si puedo tener la botella entera … puedo tener lo que yo quiera, eso es precisamente lo que me interesa de todo esto… el poder, hago lo que me viene la gana hacer últimamente, si quiero beber, bebo, si quiero cantar, cantó y me da la satisfacción de escuchar las quejas de los idiotas que acudan al bar, ¡que se jodan! Entre mas protesten mejor para mi, y si me da la gana el sexo, también el sexo , en cada uno de estos aspectos tengo el poder y la libertad que nunca antes había experimentado …. _No realmente_

 

¿Y la destrucción ? la destrucción es otra cosa … se supone y ya no soy humano y sin embargo a la destrucción la encuentro mas como una necesidad y al mismo tiempo es una contradicción ¿Qué no se supone que las necesidades son humanas ? yo siento la necesidad constante de matar pero supongo que “matar” es precisamente lo que hace la diferencia entre el humano que fui y lo que soy ahora

 

Sin embargo hay algo más, algo que es constate aún … algo que a pesar de todo no se suprime dentro de mi ,Crowley lo ha mencionado … _Sam_

 

Casi puedo escuchar sus palabras y sus sermones de humanidad, de que esto por lo que estoy viviendo no esta bien y todas esas estupideces que yo mismo le rezara todos los días de toda la jodida existencia _…. Tu y yo somo humanos , Sammy, tu y yo nos hacemos humanos …  
_

 

Y estoy mas que seguro que le va a tocar hacer de mártir a Sammy esta vez …. O tal vez no porque conociéndolo se que se va a dar la buena vida ahora que no va a tenerme cerca como un dolor en el culo y cuando le entre la culpa, va a venir a fastidiar

 

Por eso le deje la nota para que no se le ocurra andar por ahí buscándome, ahora ambos tenemos lo que necesitamos, lo que tantas veces hemos querido , libertad... y de verdad es algo bueno y se siente tan bien este nuevo estilo de vida, sin embargo ...

 

El alcohól, el golpe en el estomago, la ráfaga de valor, la voluntad de la bebida, el coraje para subir a cantar canciones que en un tiempo no muy lejano aborrecía, la caída de unos ojos lindos, la silueta de una chica, las manos impidiéndome otro trago, sus caderas, el asfixiante calor llenando otra habitación de mala muerte, de esas en las que he pasado la noche desde que _ella ya no estuvo nunca...._

 

Puedo escuchar sus murmullos,sus palabras sin sentido y se siente tan bien porque por primera vez me da lo mismo si la otra persona lo esta disfrutando o no, lo que importa ahora es que lo disfrute yo y que haga con ella las cosas que a mi me hacen sentir bien

  
Y ese es el punto de todo esto pero... en un atisbo de razón y de humanidad es cuando puedo percibir que algo no esta bien aquí, se siente bien, pero no hay brazos posesivos reclamando por mi, no hay majaderías, no hay latín, no hay mordidas, ni hay reclamos, no hay necesidad ni dependencia , esto no esta bien, se siente bien pero no es... lo que siempre ha sido

  
Porque yo sabia que después de una sola noche había un lugar al que quería regresar, porque los impulsos de una noche no hacen una vida ahora ya no hay a donde regresar, porque el sabia que yo regresaría 

 

**Ya no esta Sam**

 

He dicho su nombre reclamando su ausencia, no se cuantas veces y no tengo excusas para eso pero tampoco es como si los necesitara

 

Esta cerca de aquí, lo sé, y tengo que alejarme, antes de que el me alcance o sea yo el que vaya a buscarlo porque si tengo que ser yo el que lo busque las cosas.... _no terminaran bien para el, porque es en estos momentos cuando no se lo que voy a hacer con el, si lo quiero cerca desde esta nueva perspectiva  o lo quiero lejos de todo esto ... realmente ya no lo sé_

Y tal vez ese sea el problema ... pero Sam ha sido mi problema desde siempre, yo quise que lo fuera y ahora simplemente no lo sé y me hundo mas en este abismo de problemas en los que hay alcohol, sangre y lujuria y en medio de todo esto, como si se tratara de una maldición, regresa el otra vez como si fuera la sobra de consciencia que llevo conmigo, como si fuera mi propia piel, un vago y lejano recuerdo de lo que fui, un recordatorio de lo que ya no soy .... Sam 


End file.
